1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated multi-band antenna and more specifically, to an integrated multi-band antenna for use in a portable electrical device, especially a notebook.
2. The Related Art
According to the progress of the communication technology, the key development is the transfer from wired to wireless communication, such as the popularization of the wireless household phones, mobile phones and personal digital assistants. In the field of wireless communication, the signal is carriered through invisible electromagnetic wave. Therefore, the bridge between electrical signal and electromagnetic wave is an antenna. So the antenna is certainly needed by a wireless communication device to transmit or receive electromagnetic wave. The antenna is therefore an essential component in the wireless communication device.
A conventional antenna configured in the wireless communication devise can send and receive four bands wireless signal such as GSM850 (Global System for Mobile communications), EGSM (Extended Global System for Mobile communications), DCS1800 (Digital Cellular System) and PCS1900 (Personal Conferencing Specification). It is necessary that an antenna adapting to configure in the wireless communication device operates at various wireless communication bands further comprising W-CDMA2100 (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access), Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity).